A Long Lost Mother Returns
by Sasukia
Summary: This is, in fact, my story, I DO NOT own any of the characters for Inuyasha, but for any characters who aren't given names in the show or the manga, I'll be giving a name myself. I'll also be writing this story in Japanese and later transferring a new one in English. This one will be in Japanese and is aimed towards those of Japanese culture. Sorry for the inconvenience. Enjoy!
1. Kaku ni Modoru

Kako Ni Modoru

 **Kagome no shiten**

Konnichiha. Higurashi Kagome to moushi masu. 4nen mei, houken jidai no nippon kara kikoku shi, sore irai furui kansou shita ido wo torimodosu koto ma deki nakatta. Sugu ni 20sai ga nari masu. Minna ha dou shiteru no daro u ka. Watashi ha zutto sorera wonogashi masu.

….

Totsuzen, watashi ha nani ka wokanji ta. Nani ka watashi ha, 4nenkan de kanji tai nakatta.

Totsuzen, 2tsu no sekai kan no ryokou ha mouichido kanou ni naru you naki ga shihajime ta. Watashi ha dekirudake hayaku watashi ga dare womitsukeru tame ni dake gakkou kara ie wohashitta mada ie shimasu.

Watashi ha ikutsu ka no kami to pen wote ni shita, kai ta.

 _ **Shinai naru Mama, Ojiichan, to Souta.**_

 _ **Ka dou ka watashi ha shira nai ga, houken jidai, Inuyasha wotorimodosu koto no sukoshi chansuu ga guusuu no baai, sono chansuu wotoru tsumori to watashi. Watashi ha, dakara kore ga sayonara, watashi anata no izure ka ha futatabi miru, shitte I masu. Subete ga sonnani anata woaishi te, watashi ha subete ga umaku anata no tame iku koto wo negatta I masu. Watashi ha zutto anata woketsujou suru tsumori desu.**_

 _ **Kokorokara, Higurashi Kagome.**_

Teeburu no ue de watashi ha watashi no haha hasore womitsukeru daro u shitte i ta memowohidari shimashita. Watashi ha ie wode ta to dorai no furui jinja ni hashitta, nage ta no tobira wohikari masu. Watashi ha jisshitsu teki ni kaidan wo tobi, ido ni tobikon da.

Totsuzen watashi no shuuhen eria wohenkou watashi ha seitsuu shite iru aoiro no kagayaki ni kakoma re te i ta shi, ta no bashou idou sare te iru jibun wo kanjiru koto ga deki da.

Watashi ha ido no soko ni jouriku shi, watashi ha sugu ni miageru shi, sora wo miru koto ga dekiru koto wohakken shimasu. 'Watashi ha okonatte modotte, saishuu teki ni!'

Ido no soto ni joushou shi, kusano ue ni jinin. Watashi ha shinsen nakuuki wasuwa se te kudasai.

Tsuke ta sugu ni watashi no kakato no hijou ni kousoku deki te nani ka wokanji ta peesu. Nani ka ha ki kara kuuki ni tobikon da. Miageru shi, hohoen da. Inuyasha data.

Kare ha watashi no mae no shibafu ni chakuriko shi, kumano houyou ni watashi wohippatta. "Anata ha modotte iru," to kare ha itta. Kare no yoku shira re ta rioi dekokyuu kare no kata ni kao woume ta. "Watashi ha sonnai, Kagome."

"Inuyasha, watashi ha nogashi ta sugi masu.."

…..

 **Inuyasha no shiten**

Futago wogekitai suru tame ni muryoku ni suwatta karera ha watashi ni kami wohippatte, watashi ni jouhsou shita to, genzai, hijou ni yawarakaku mimi. "Daro u 2tsu, itai, yame te!?"

"Inuyasha, karera choudo tai, 'akuma wokorosu'." Shippo ha itta. Kare ha kore wotanoshin te i ta. 'Da kara shin de iru, Shippo.'

Watashi ha watashi no hana wohikuhiku woknaji ta watashi to shite sukoshi yokushira re ta nioi ga watashi woosotta. 'Sore ga deki natta, Kagome desu ka?'

Sono kimono no senaka ni futago wotsukan de karuku Shippo ni sorera wonage. "Kitsune no akuma wokoroshi ni iku!"

Furui hone kui no ido no houkou ni ririku hashitta you ni saken da.

Kinoe daka kakeru de kanojo no iki wofukaku mi ta shi, watashi no kao ni mawaru to. Watashi ha, watashi ha kusano ue ni jouriku shi, hobo amarini mitaito no houyou ni kanojo wohippatta you kanojo ni hohoen da. Shikashi, mondai de na nakatta. Kanojo ha modotte sore wotsukutta.

"Anata ha modotte iru," watashi no kata ni kao woumeru shi, fukai kokyuu wotoru kanojo wokanjiru koto ga deki ta. Watashi ha soushin shi, hohoen da knaojo no iki. "Watashi ha sonnai, Kagome."

"Inuyasha, watashi ha nogashi ta sugi masu."

"Ki te, dare moanata ni ae te ureshiku naru" ii mashita yo. Zentai no houhou wohanashi te, mura ni modotte auri ta. Dare mogo karera ni hi made atta hanahsi. Soshite kanojo ha koukou wososugyou nitsuite ha futatabi kanojo ha 'sotsugyou' to yoba reru kono koto de okanatta motte i na kanojo ga tanji ta toki, kanojo ha futatabi ido wokaishi te shutoku suru koto ga dekiru haze.

Mura ni tsukushi, kanojo aisatsu ni kit e hijou ni ooku no onajimi no kao. Kanojo womi te, watashi ha dore dake kanojo ha koko de sore woaishi ta kanojo no me de kono hikari de miru koto ga deki masu.

Watashi kii ta rou fujin, Kaede no ie no uchi de kara naku akachan toki Songo to Miroku wogenkyuu wowasure te i ta ni kidhui ta. "Nani sore subete nitsuite?" kanojo ha tazune ta.

 **Kagome no shiten**

"Nani wore subete nitsuite?" watashi ha kare ni tazune ta.

"Hotondo wasure te shimatta Songo oyobi Miroku ha kekkon shite iru, 2tsu no futago no onnanoko wooshie te," to kare ha nobe ta. "To, karera ha betsu no kodomo womotte i ta."

"Hontouni?"

Kaede ha, sono jiten de ie kara de te ki ta. "Nanda, rou fujin no Kaede desu ka?"

"Sore ha shounen desu."

Inuyasha ha, Miroku, sono shunkan arui te i ta hito ni natta. "Anata sore wokii te Miroku desu ka? E ta jibun shounen!"

Miroku dake hohoen de, ie ni haitta.

"Onnanoko no meiwaku desu. Tsuneni watashi woyon de 'ken' to watashi no mimi no kami wohippatte shimasu." Watashi ha waratta. 'Karera ha onaji you ni watashi ha hajimete kare womi ta toki ga, kare ga kotei sare ta ishiki shi nakatta ki ni.'

"Karera suru koto ga deki masu hijou ni amai mo."

"Jibun no namae to ha nani ka?"

"Kita to Yuki." Wareware ha rouhyou ga kusu kusu to warau onnanoko no oto womukatsui ta. "Maa, koko de karera ga kon."

2nin no onnanoko wojikkou shi, Inuyasha ni janpu appu to miru. Kare ha sukoshi hara womi te wokaishi shimasu. "Hahaha! Kouhai i, kouhai i!" karera ha, issei ni himei. 1tsu ha mimi no neta wotsukan de kare no kao ni tareru kaminoke wotsukan de, sonota.

"Itai! Ni nin tomo, gesha! Iie, itai! Teshii, hii te!" Kare ha sorera ni muchuu ni natte i ta watashi ha mawari womimawashi ta.

Inuyasha de, sonogo watashi kara hanare te, totemo nagakatta mura hohoen da. Watashi ha koko de saigo data node, sore ha subete no ooku wohenkou sare te i mase n. Kaede ha, onnanoko woie ni yon da. Karera ha shi Inuyasha kara tobiori tashi, no naka wohashitta. Inuyasha ha, kare no mimi wokosuri tsuke ta. "Ureshii kara sodatsu toki."

"Josei no Kagome, anata ga modotte ki ta!" Rin ha, kanojo ha watashi no ude ni tobinotta you saken da. Watashi ha kanojo wodakishima ta. Kanojo ha se ga takai ga, kanojo ha mada onaji koudou. Sono onaji shunkan ni, dhukei ha watashi tachi no atama no ue ni ton da. Watashi womi te, Sesshomaru data.

"Nee, aniki!" karakai goe de saken da. Rin ha watashi no haaku kara jibun jishin wodetacchi shi, kare ha kusa no ue ni jouriku shita basho he kakeyotta. Kare ha houyou ni kanojo wohike mae ni, no iraira mi te jibun no michi wosatsuei shimashita.

Inuyasha womi te, kare ha mata iraira shite gaikan woatae te i ta. "Aa, kare ha mi ta hara ga tastu. Ne, anata mo?"

"Kare ni doui suru, choudo oto womigi…"

"Watashi ha choudo karakatta i ta. O ni nin ha nini no yori yoi ni sotte shutoku desu ka?"

"Jissai ni ha, watashi ha sora no kyuuden wohoumon suru kyoka sare te. Ne, Sesshomaru ha kotoshite sodatta."

"Aa, aru sore ii desu ka?"

"Kare wokaihi suru baai ha, zentai jikan wohahaoya soshite ha."

"Aa." Soko ni ha, Amari suki ja nakatta kare mo, sore womi te taku imi sono watashi iu koto ga deki masu.

"Watashi ha mada ha itsuka anata wotora nakere ba nara nai to omoi masu."

"Watashi no kokoro woyomitoru." Watashi ha kare no kata wotsukan de, kare woyuukou ni suru to, kare ha watashi ni chokumen shite i ta. Haado kare no kuchibiru ni kisu woue ta. Watashi ha 4mou naganen, yoi to kanji ta koto wo matte i ta.

"Uwa-! Watashi ha, watashi ha eien ni matte i ta dake de ha nai to omoi masu. Anata nara nakatta sore no kanari no bitto anata jishin de."

"Kangae ga aru." Watashi ha kare womouichido kisu shimashita. Saa, ima kara yoi koto ni naru koto ga wakatta wakatta tashika ni, sukunakutomo watashi no kazoku, shikashi ha hontouni ketsujou suru tsumori data watashi Inuyasha togyangu tonani mowatashi no jinsei no nokori no bubun wosugosu koto ni naru wsha kore made henkou suru tsumori.


	2. Taibou no ai

Koko de ha dai 2shou desu. Mouichido Inuyasha no moji ya Inuyasha no monogatari woshoyuu shite i mase n. Shikashi, kare ha guruupu ni okoru shitakatta watashi no hanashi de ari masu.

Futatabi, nini no moji ha, namae ga nai, watashi woataeru watashi no sentaku no namae.

Suki na you ni komento shite kudasai.

Kono tsugi no shou ha seijin muke adaruto kontentsu wofukumu node, sore woyon de i nai baai ha, kono shou wo sukippu suru dake saizen desho u.

Hijou ni ooku no go aiko arigatou gozai masu!

…...

 **Taibou no ai**

 **Kagome no shiten**

"Kagome?" Inuyasha kisu woyobutte watashi no mewomitsume ta. "Nani ka ni kono zentai no jikan womatte iru koto ga ga aru."

"Nanda, Inuyasha desu ka?" jissai ni ha, youkyuu, naze kare no kono shunkan wodainashi ni suru hitsuyou ha nakatta?

"Watashi o kiki shitakatta…Watashi ha, anata ga shitte iru watashi ga anata woaishi te iru tokesshite betsu woraibu suru imi shinaku te…bi-" kare ha ichiji teishi. "Ha watashi ga iu shiyo u to shite iru…ha, anata ha watashi to kekkon suru."

Watashi ha hohoen de, yorokobi no namida no kare ha watashi no kao ni kobore ta. Watashi ha kare woshikkari to dakishime, mimimoto de sasayai ta. "Hai."

Kare ha jimen wohanare te watashi wohiroi, tsukuri masu. "Hai, mochiron shimasu."

"Hyahoo!" kare ha koufun shite saken da.

Inuyasha komento wokii ta toki, Miroku to Songo ha ie kara de te kudasai. Kita to Yuki ha chichioya ni shigamitsui te, Songo ha otouto, Haku womotte i ta. "Nani ga okotte, Inuyasha desu ka?" Songo ni tazune ta.

"Kanojo ha sou woitta!" kare ha watashi tachi no kaiten woteishi shi, oroshi te jimen ni sorera wochokumen shite i masu.

"Inuyasha tokokken sareru!" ii mashita yo.

-7tsuki ikou-

Inuyasha to watashi ha to shinpuru de dentou teki na kekkonshiki ga atta. Shikiten wooe te shi, kisu woshita, wareware ha issho ni modotte tsuuro woarui ta. Minna ha ouen to watashi tachi no shiawase deshi ta. Karera subete womatte i ta kono hi.

Kare ha kyarijji ni suttepu appu to watashi wohikiage te, watashi wokare no tonari ni suwatte, watashi wotsuke ta. Sugu ni shinkun ryokou ni dekake mashita. Inuyasha doko ni iku, watashi ha choudo soko ni suwatte i ta to kare no udo ni dakishime, watashi tachi no mokuteki chini tsukumade matte i ta node oshie te kure nakatta.

Unsou ha mura kara no mairo no yon bunno ichi nitsuite no koteeji no mae no tomatta. "Koko ha doko?" kiku to, masumasu kon koufun shite i masu.

"Sore ha wareware'." Kare ha itta. Kare no kao ha makka datta.

"Nani desu ka? Inuyasha, naze anata ha sekimen?"

"Miroku to sore wokouchiku watashi tachi no ai ta jikan de eeto, wareware ha akuma wotaiji shite nakatta toki." Kare ha watashi no kao ni natte, waratta. "Watashi nen no tame anata ga modotte i ta shi, anata ha watashi tokekkon suru koto ni goui shita, watashi tachi no kono ie wokuchiku shitai…"

Ima, watashi ha rikai shimashita. Kare ha shinkun ryokou doko ka watashi tachi no ryouhou ni nani ka woimi suru koto womotte iru watashi tachi wonozon dei ta. Kare ha watashi tachi jishin no ie desore womotte iru watashi tachi wonozon dei ta. "Aa, totemo amai, Inuyasha. Arigatou gozai masu!"

Kare ha ktarijji kara nobori, kusa no ue ni watashi wotasuke ta. Racchi no ude womotsu watashi tachi no koteeji ta.

Do ni tsuku, kare ha watashi no shita ni katahou no ude wofutta, kare no ude ni maiori ta watashi wo. Watashi ha kii shi, waratta. "Youkoso ie, Kagome." Kare ha, kare ga doa wotootte watashi wohakon da to itta.

Koteeji ni ha, kanzen ni natte iru hitsuyou no ari masu shigoto no ryou ni odoroi te mawari womimiwashi ta. 'Kare ha modotte kuru, dekiru daro u baai ha shira naku te mokono no subete no deshi ta.' Watashi ha hohoen de, namida ga futatabi hakyuu shimajime ta to kare womi ta.

"Dou shita n desu ka? Watashi nani ka warui desu ka?"

"Iie, iie, sou ja nai." Watashi ha namida wo fui te, kare no hoo ni karuku kisu shimashu. "Watashi ha sore woasuru!"

Kare ha ie no mein ruumu to ha betsu tate rare ta heya ni hakoba re masu. "Shiyo kono ai wo."

Kare ha hizamazui te to paddo iri no tokoita ni watashi wooku shi, watashi ni kisu woshimashita. Kono kisu ha, zennin sha yori moharuka niyori jounetsu teki na deshi ta. Odayaka na datta. Watashi ha, sarani kisu wofukameru kare no kubi ryou ni ude wonage ta.

Wareware ha ryouhou hijou no koufun ni natte i ta shi, wareware ha ryouhou shitte nani ga sono no ya hitsuyou sei womitasu tame ni hitsuyou datta. 'Hajimete, mokore desho u ima sekkusu…' watashi ha watashi no atama no uchi shisou wooshikon da. Kagiri, sore ha kare to, sore ha mondai nakatta.

Watashi ha kare ha jibun kara watashi wosuraido sase, kare no kimono woomonji ta tame desu. Atsuryoku joushouga kanji ta you ni kare ha watashi no mune woaibu shimasu. Kare ha watashi no kuchikara unekigoe kare no hadaka no mune to tsuyoi kata ni watashi no te wotadoru.

Watashi ha nibiri shi, kare ha yori chikaku ugoi ta. Watashi ha subete no watashi no koufun, nyuusatsu no bunya wo yori akuseshiburu ni suru watashi no ryouashi wohirugeru totenjou womiage mashita.

Kare ha watashi no chitsu ni kare no yubi woosa re ta baai ni, watashi ha kare wochirarito mi ta. Kare ha osa re, watashi no kuchibiru wodasshutsu suru umekigoe wohikiokoshi te watashi no chitsu no kabe ni sotte wokosutta.

Kare ha sugu ni kare no kao wodaun shi, watashi no kuritorisu de mada kare no yubi wo watashi no chitsu no naiheki wo burasshingu shinagara, chitsu guchi wo nameru hajime ta. Yorokobi no totsuzen no joushou ha, watashi no outou no watashi no senaka woaachi no genin. Kare ha kore wotsudhuke, mada masatsu wo watashi no kuritorisu to chitsu guchi no ma niku wokajiru shihajime ta. Yorokobi moookiku iki wonomu ha, nodo kara dasshutsu shimashita.

Kare ha kusori name, yasashitu watashi wobitto, atsuku te watashi no karada ni naru koto wokanjiru koto ga deki ta watashi. Watashi ha ki ta to, meikaku na nencheku sei ga aru ekitai ha watashi no naka de kara geraku shimashita. Kare no watashi womi te made atama tohohoen de kare womotarashi ta. Kare ha kare jishin suru noni kare no furii hando wo shiyou shita i ta.

Watashi ha kare ni unazuku shi, kare ha watashi no ue ni oku nose, kare ha kare jishin wosai haichi. Kare ha yukkiru to watashi no chitsu ni kare kanzen ni bokki shita penisu wopusshu shimashita. Kare ha de sore wopusshu, kare ha ooki sani iki wonomu, karui itami ha hijou ni jinsoku ni kyouretsu ni okikae rare mashita.

Kare ha yukkuri to tsuki hajime ta. Kore ha watashi no karada zentai niwatatte souin suru yorokobi no kyouryoku na nami wo seisei sare masu. Kaku suiryoku woaachi gata ni watashi no senaka to unatte karuku, kasun da me de kare wokasume masu.

Kare ha kousoku surasuto shihajime ta. Kare ha watashi no ue senjou to douyou no kankaku ha mata kare no karada wo kaishi te satsuei wokirashi te kii ta. Kaku suiryoku to yori fukaku iki hajime mashita. Himei woageru ni ha, totemo yoi tokanji ta.

Watashi tachi no kokyuu ha masumasu kyuusoku na seichou. Watashi no kokoro ha watashi no mune kara tobidashi tsumori datta no yoi ni kanji ta. Watashi woarainagashi te kureru yorokobi wokare ha supiidaoppu mataha watashi no naka de fukaku ochikomu tabi ni zouka sase masu. Watashi no aegi kokyuu to umekigoe ha, kaku suiryoku se esukkeepu. Watashi ga shitai baai demo watashi ha sorera wochuushi shita koto ga deki mase n deshi ta.

Kare ha shinji rare nai hodo hayaku yori fukaku, suiryoku shisou fun goto toshite esukkeepu watashi jishin no ekitai wo kanji ta, oogazumu to omoi masu.

Kare ha, hayaku watashi ha watashi woosotta yorokobi no nami goto ni kare no to yoba reru suiryoku. Kare ha, kare ni hohoen da shi, sarani hayaku itta.

Watashi ha kare ga kare no kuraimakkusu to no kinchou no chikaku ni kuru to kare ga tsukutta kaku suiryoku takaku koto wo kanji ta. Iki wo kare ha ookiku. "Hotondo….e eto….soko…"

Watashi ha hayaku yori fukaku wo suiryoku kare toshite nan do mooogazumu wo kanji ta. Ikutsu ka no yori hijou ni hayaku, hijou ni fukai tsuki chuu ni watashi kare no ken wo kanji ta shi, watashi ha sarani motto kare no kichou na ekitai ga watashi no okufukaku ni satsuei sare ta, iki wonon da.

Kare ha, kare ha peesu wootoshi, fukusuu no yori ooku no woaete ta. Watashi ha yukkuri to jishin wosakuji shi, watashi tachi ni moufu wohii te, watashi no yoko ni oki masu. Kokyuu konnan, kare woni te fukikaeru. "Aishi teru, Inuyasha."

Kare ha nagaeri woutta to kare no ude ni watashi woshuushuu shimasu. "Ore mo, aishi te, Kagome. Watashi ha kesshite saido hikihanasu nani wosaseru tsumori."

Dai 2shou ha koko made desu. Doumo arigatou gozai mashita, hontouni minasan, kore ha daijoubu datta. Kono hanashi woyoi ni naru nini no aidea ga are ba watashi ni shirase te kudasai.

Dai 3chou woo tanoshimi ni!


	3. 1nen go

Koko de ha dai 3shou desu. Mouichido Inuyasha no moji ya Inuyasha no monogatari woshoyuu shite i mase n. Shikashi, kare ha guruupu ni okoru shitakatta watashi no hanashi de ari masu.

Futatabi, nini no moji ha, namae ga nai, watashi woataeru watashi no sentaku no namae.

Suki na you ni komento shite kudasai.

Kono tsugi no shou ha seijin muke adaruto kontentsu wofukumu node, sore woyon de i nai baai ha, kono shou wo sukippu suru dake saizen desho u.

Hijou ni ooku no go aiko arigatou gozai masu!

…...

 **1nen go**

 **Kagome no shiten**

Mada betsu akuma kari Miroku no sudeni, Inuyasha de te i ta kono asa me ga same ta. Doa no nokku ga atta toki ni kigae oe ta. Nai te, watashi ha Songo wosuru hitsuyou ga ari masu shitte i ta ko ga kikoe ta. Watashi ha doa wo ake te, kanojo no inchi wo shoutai. "Songo, nani ga machigatte iru ka?"

"Sore ha hontouni nani mo. Oku you ni tanoma re ta kaisha." Wareware ha ryouhou shitte dare ga kanojo wo motome te i ta.

"Inuyasha." Wareware ha ryouhou to nobe ta.

"Kare ha choudo shinpai shite i masu. Kare ha itta koto wonai kanji te i ta hijou ni yoku. Boku ha kitto chiisana tsumetai." Watashi ha kanojo woanshin saseyo u to suru iru to nobe ta.

"Hai, kare ha itta koto woiu desho u." Kanojo ha kare no kuukuu wo Haku wokaisai shimashita. Kare ha mada nai i ta.

"Watashi zutto koko sai kai ima to sore Miroku to Inuyasha kouchiku sha sore datta koto watashi woodoroka seru teishi ha kesshite."

"Hai, watashi mo. Shikashi sore woaisuru." Haku womi te kudasai. Kita to Yuki ni suwatte, mimi wofusagi nagara kare no sakebi woshada masho u. "Suru koto ga deki masu kare ni au?"

"Hai, watashi dake deki nai you kesa nai te teishi suru kare woshutoku shimasu suru." Songo ha watashi ni tewatashi ta. 19kagetsu no kogata no you na mono ni mie ta ga, Songo wotsutaeru tsumori ha nai sore ta koto. Kare wo kaisai, shikkari, demo yasashiku watashi no ude no naka. Watashi ha kakkidhiku hajime ta shi, kare ha watashi wojitto mi ta. Kare ha sugu ni naki yan de kudasai.

"Dono you ni sonna koto shita?" Songo ni tazune ta, bikkuri.

"Maa, sukoshi yobun odayaka na, sukoshi nani ka woutau hitsuyou ga aru toki, Karera ha sugu ni chinsei ka suru keikou ga ari masu. Okaasan ha tsuneni, watashi no otouto, futashi to onaji you ni shitta to ii masu, Souta. Karera mo shitte iru nani wokanji te i masu." Watashi ha, watashi ha kanojo ni modotte kare wowatashi, kare womi ta. "Dakara, anata ga odayaka na baai Karera daro u odayaka na sugiru."

Yogare ta ifuku no kaori ga tsukamatta kare ha kare no hahaoya no ude no naka de anzen no shita nochi watashi ha tobiagatta shi, soto de hashitta. Watashi ha nage te mae ni jikan wotsuruki mashita. Songo watashi wochekku suru de te ki ta. "Kagome, daijoubu desu ka?"

"Hai, moushiwake ari mase n. Shikashi dare ka ga yakkai napantsu da toomou." Watashi ha Haku suru shisei womise ta.

"Aa, watashi ha kare ha kon henkou." Kanojo ha ie ni modotte, kare no fuku wohenkou suru ni susun da. Kanojo ha kanojo ga kare wokae ta to yoba re masu. "Anata ha kangae te i nai anata ha ninshin shite iru kanou sei ga ari masu ka?"

Kanojo no kotoba ni, watashi ha watashi ni kabu rokkotsu ni surudoi kikku wokanji ta sensei suru iru to. Watashi ha watashi no gawa wokosuri, ie ni modotte arui ta. "Daijoubu, Kagome desu ka?"

"Anata ha nani woshitte iru ka. Anata ha tadashii kamo shire nai toomou Songo."

"Kenri ha, nani desu ka?" kanojo ha, kanojo ha Haku wozesai konryou toshite tazune ta.

"Ninshin shite iru koto toomou." Watashi ha kanojo womi te, betsu no surudoi kikku wouketotta ga, tei hitto shi masu. Watashi ha hontondo watashi ha toire ni itte i ta you na kanji ta.

Songo ha yaya odayaka na kikku ni tsunagatta watashi no i ni yasashiku te wooki. "Watashi ha Inuyasha woshiji suru matsu koto ha deki mase n."

-sono yoru-

"Inuyasha desu ka?" ii mashita yo. Kare ha watashi mi te kudasai.

"Wo Kagome to ha."

"Dono you na Songo wosuisoku suru to watashi ha choudo kyou shitta." Sukoshi ijime desu.

"Uun. Nai aidea ha, nani desu ka?"

"Koko de," kare wowaratte. Watashi ha kare no te wotori, watashi no i no ue ni oi ta. Kare ha no konran no watashi womitsume ta.

"Nani wo?" soshite, sore ha okotte. Akachan ha, Ikutsu ni yoi kikku woatae ta shi, Inuyasha woshitte i ta. "Matte, watashi tachi ha- desu ka?"

"Hai."

"Watashi tachi ha…akachan womotte iru tsumori desu ka?"

"Hai." Watashi ha futatabi waratta. Akachan ha mouichido keri, Inuyasha ha watashi no hara womioroshi ta.

"Anata momise te iru mada. Dono kurai tooku made anata ha tte omou?"

"Maa," watashi ha shibaraku kangae ta. "Watashi ha machigai naku hayai juubun na kotoshi chou kedo, tsuwari mo akachan kikku shi, iou wokanjiru koto ga dekiru toiu de ha juubun desu. Dakara, watashi ha suisoku shi te i ta baai watashi ha iu mawari 4, 4nen han kagetsu."

"Da kara, wareware dake mata nakere ba nara nai, nani wo4~5kagetsu mottomo?"

"Tadashii." Watashi ha kare womi te, kare ha mimi kara made wowaratte i ta.

"To, oya ni naru tsumori." Kare womi ta you ni koufun wokanji ta. Akachan ha sore ga atta koto woomoidasa seru ka no you ni futatabi watashi woketta tomioroshi ta.

'Watashi ha matsu koto ga deki nai!'

Dai 3shou no owari de ari masu. Anata ni sasageru tsugi no shou womotte iru baai ha, saki ni iku shi, kono sutoorii ni suru ko no you na suisoku ga okanawa re masu.

Mottomo chikai suisoku ni jin deokoshi no sai ni mosenyou no sorerea ni tsugi no shou.

Watashi ha sugu ni watashi ha hanyaku no su shou wokoushin suru desho u. Arigatou! O tanoshimi kudasai!


	4. Nazo

Sate, koko de ha dai 4shou desu. Kono 1tsu ha hontouni kyarakutaa no shiten kara suru tsumori ha nai desu. Sore ha nareetaa no you ni nari masu. Anata ha kono tane no hyougen wobyuu nopinto yori suki to kono houhou wo tsudhukeru ga i nai baai dono you ni watashi ha zutto tsudhakeru daro u watashi ni shirase te kudasai.

O tanoshimi kudasai!

…...

 **?**

Tooku kara, se no takai, gin no kami no yokai ha michi ni sotte arui ta. Kare no ushiro ni kare no chiisana, midori, hikigaeru no you na kashin wohikizuru. "Mi-mi roodo, matte!" kare ha kare wohakubo kare no chiisana mijikai midori no ashi no tame no houhou amari ni mohayai peesu de saki ni kakkuu kare no masutaa to yoba re masu. Kare ha kare no iki wokyacchi suru shunkan woichiji teishi ga, kiri no naka kara kare no masutaa no kare wo miushinatta kare ha kore woshita to.

"Mi-mi roodo?" kare sotto to yoba re masu. "Sesshomaru sama!?" kare ha kare no masutaa woryokou shite i ta houkou dejikkou suru susan da.

Sesshomaru ha, okure te kare no kashin toshite tochuu de tsudhuke ta. Akiraka ni kare womotsu woyon da, kare ha kare wokiku koto ga deki masu. Kare ha kare no kachi no nai kashin woshinpai suru jikan ga ari mase n deshi ta. Kuuki no kimyou na kaori ga atta. 'Naraku ha nakunatte iru kamo shire mase n ga, kon shinpai suru hoka ga ari masu. Kono kaori ha Ikutsu ka no riyuu no tame onajimi.' Kare ha omotta.

…..

Inuyasha ha totsuzen suwatte chokuritsu. Kaze no burashi ni ha, Kagome ga me ga same ta. "Inuyasha, nani no desu ka-?"

"Sesshomaru,"

"Ga teiki teki Rin ai ni kuru n desu ka?"

"Hai, kare ha kono houkou ni mukatte iru i nai ga."

"Desu ka?"

Kare ha suriipu joutai ni modotte kanojo no aizu shishoumen genkan kara subete shi, kare no ani no houkou ni ririku. 'Nani ga okotte desu ka?' to omotta.

…..

Inuyasha ha, kare to kare nohahoya ni modoru kanojo ga shin da mae ni, hijou ni chikai basho ni kare no yori furui kyoudai wotsuiseki shimashita. Kare ha kanji ta kare no hah to omou to kanashikatta. Kare ha hijou ni ooku, kanojo woaishi te i ta shi, kare ha sanari motto kanojo wonogashi ta.

Kare ha hijou ni Sesshomaru ni chokumen shite houkou womi ta. Kiri no naka kara, sore ni mukatte arui te iru josei ga atta. "Otouto no kanojo, ninshiki suru ka?"

Inuyasha ha karera no mae no kuuki ni kai da. Kaze ni hijou ni dokutoku no kaori ga ari mashita. 1tsu ha kare ga hobo 200nen ni modoru toki dake kodomo no koro kyacchi shite i nakatta koto. "Sore ga deki nakatta…" kare ha itta.

"O-Okaasan?" karera ha kare no haaku wodasshutsu suru yuiitsu no kotoba datta. Josei ha, kiri no naka kara arui te, oopun ni ayun da. Kanojo ha, tashika ni, Inuyasha no haha, Izayoi ha.

"Inuyasha desu ka?" kanojo ga hanashi ta toki kanojo ha obie sase, ushinawa re ta oto. "Watashi no shounen desu ka?"

"Okaasan, sore watashi desu." Kare ha Sesshomaru no hiroge ta ude niyotte teishi suru dake fumidashi ta to nobe ta. "Nani ka shitai, baka desu ka? Sore ha watashi no haha."

"Kanojo no kaori kaori ga shinai otouto ni?"

"Iie, naze desu ka?"

"Kanojo ha ningen de ha ari mase n. Kanojo ni natta yokai."

Inuyasha ha mouichido kare no hahaoya womi ta. Kare ha, sore ni kidhui ta. Kanojo ha chigatte i ta. Kare ha kanojo no kao ya ude ga narabu ao no sutoraipu ni kidhui ta. Kare ha, kanojo no me ga hikari no kurimuzon to Sesshomaru no you ni mie ta kanojo no mimi womi ta. 'Kare ha tadashii, yokai shimasu. Shikashi dono you ni desu ka?'

'Dono you ni kare woninshiki shinakatta ningen ga mohaya jibun no hahaoya desu ka? Watashi ha tashika ni aru to omoi masu.' Sesshomaru ha Inuyasha womi ta. 'Kamo shire nai shingetsu no yoru ga chikadhui te iru koto ka?'

Kare ha hakkiri to kumohitotsu nai sore womiage mashita. 'Machigatte, shingetsu no yoru ha chikadhui.'

Kare ha kare no kyoudai wofurikaette mi ta, Inuyasha ga ningen ni henkan sudeni. "Kuso. Kirai da kore."

Inuyasha no kami ga kurakunatte i ta, kare no me ha kurai iro ha niebii wonatte i ta. Kare no tsume, kiba to hanbun no inu hanyoumimi subete kie ta douyou ni motte i ta.

Osa re te Inuyasha ha Sesshomaru no ude wowatasa re, kare no hahaoya ni mukatte arui ta. Kanojo ha hohoen de, dakko missetsu ni kanojo ni kanojo ga okonatte i ta to zutto mae ni dakishime ta.

Inuyasha ha, kare no hahaoya wodai te kanojo no najimi ga wazuka ni kotonaru kaori wokokyuu shi, soko ni tatte i ta. Kare ha iki wo. "Okaasan," Kare ha kanojo ni futatabi ae te shiawase, iki te i masu.

"Inuyasha, watashi no otokonoko," Kanojo ha kare wokansatsu suru ichi ho. "Watashi ha, womi te dono kurai seichou shimashita."

"Okaasan, anata wominogashi te iru sonnani."

"Anata ha anata no otousan no you na node, ooku kon." Kanojo ha machigatte i nakatta. Kare no akuma no katachi de, kare ha kare no chichi no you datta. Houhou no tokuni kare ha ningen no hou datta. Shikashi, kanojo ha kare no tsuma womitasu tame ni mada i ta.

"Mangetsu ha mohaya me ni mieru yoru wonozoku." to kanojo ha tsudhuke ta. "Kai toki aete kedo, anata ha watashi no you desu." Kanojo ha futatabi, chikai kare wohoji kare wodakishime ta.

"Subete wougokasu kyouryoku na akuma na ari masu wareware ga idou suru hitsuyou ga ari masu. Ningen no kaori ga koko de atsume te i masu. Otouto, ningen ha, karera ha anata womitsukeru shinai baai sore ha mottomo yoi koto to omoi masu."

'Sesshomaru ha kare nitsuite shinpai no desu ka?' Inuyasha to omotta.

"Migi," kare ha itta. "Atama he ki ero u Rin to ta no hito ga iru."

Sesshomaru ha unazui te shoudaku shita, henkan sare masu. Kare ha kare no senaka ni Inuyasha to hahaoya wohakobu ni teikyou. Karera ni nobotte nochi, kare ha Kaede no mura ni modotte hashitta.

Moushiwake ari mase n ga, kono bubun woshuuryou suru tsumori desu. Hikitsudhuki to o tanoshimi itadake ta.


End file.
